76025 Green Lantern vs. Sinestro
Sinestro |Price = |Ages = |Released = January 1, 2015 |Theme = Super Heroes|Theme2 = DC Universe }} 76025 Green Lantern vs. Sinestro is a 174 piece DC Universe Super Heroes set that was released in January 2015. It includes Green Lantern, Batman, and Sinestro. Description The main part of the set is the Green Lantern jet which is coloured mainly green, black and includes trans-green highlights. The front is in three main sections, one being the cockpit, and the others are curved sides where the wings end. The cockpit is set upfront with a white pilot chair. The jet features a rounded transparent green canopy with a Green Lantern logo printed on a black slope in front of the jet. The wings are green with a 1x3 slope piece and a new stud shooter element that seems to connect to another stud rather than have a handle. The back features an exhaust with 1x2 grilles that are black and lime green. The jet has two large flaps on the back which are trans green. Another section of the set is the Containment Tube. It features a transparent window and a holder for the Lantern to be put inside of it. The rest of the construct is yellow and black. It's feature is made by hitting the Sinestro Corps symbol on the top. When the symbol is hit, the front of the tube "breaks" off, revealing the Lantern. Green Lantern has a dark brown hairpiece which was previously used on Commissioner Gordon, and Tor-An in the DC Super Heroes line. His face has nougat lines for cheekbones and a green domino mask with dark green highlights, and has a grinning expression. He wears a tight green shirt with black detailing depicting his muscles cut into his suit, his lantern symbol, and black sleeves. He has white gloves, black hips, and green legs that depict black printed boots on them. His appearance is based off of his New 52 design. Batman wears a new silver cowl over his face with openings over his orange eyes and mouth and chin. The brow is moulded into a permanent scowl and has two shorter bat-shaped ears poking up. The expression revealed through the opening over the mouth is a breathing mask. Batman wears a bulky costume with space gear, this time the suit is white. A yellow oval is one his chest with a black batsymbol inside. He wears a white utility belt with a hexagonal buckle and a high tech packet on either side. He has light grey gloves and hips. He has a Jetpack connected by a transparent white connector. The "Cape" is supposedly made of a thin plastic to achieve wings. They can unattach and be replaced by a new cape. Sinestro uses a black hairpiece that was also used on Joker, but in Green. His face is a dark pink and has purple cheekbones. Sinestro features a thin black mustache, yellow eyes and an angry expression. He wears a tight yellow shirt with black detailing, his lantern symbol and black sleeves. He has yellow gloves, black hips and yellow legs with black upper leg printing depicting yellow boots. Background The set depicts Sinestro capturing Green Lantern's power source in a Containment Tube of his own creation, and Batman aiding Green Lantern using a jet constructed from the power ring. LEGO.com Description Notes *Batman's variation is exclusive to this set, and also appears in the video game LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. *Sinestro is exclusive to this set. *This is the first retail set to include Green Lantern. He first appeared in an exclusive Comic-Con giveaway, which only 1500 Green Lantern had been made making it even more rare than Mr. Gold. *In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, Sinestro and Green Lantern have extra accessories representing their power rings. However, the set does not include these accessories. *This set was given away for free to first place winners of Super Jumper tournaments at the LEGO Store. *This is the first set to include a translucent yellow part 30347(lightsaber blade/wand piece). Minifigures Included Gallery Wsstnk9s6jwxgb4zfhzv.jpg|The set in it's entirety 14567600620_54570e2285_k.jpg|Green Lantern Jet 14567628789_ea8f24511b_k.jpg|Containment Tube Green Lantern, Space Suit, Sinestro.png|All Minifigures Sources *Eurobricks External links Category:76000 sets Category:DC Universe Category:2015 sets Category:70000 sets Category:Super Heroes Category:DC sets listed for ages 6-12